Rose & Scorpius
by LilyBlack18
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire, Rose recoit des chocolats francais. Or il n'y a qu'un beau blond, dont elle est separee depuis 6 ans, qui aurait pu les lui offrir...
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fiction, cette fois sur Rose et Scorpius !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowling sauf **Alyne** qui appartient a **annabethfan15** qui a bien voulu me la preter ! Je vous encourage fortement a aller lire sa fic sur la next generation, elle est superbe ;-) **Alice** m'appartient aussi ^.^

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Rose bailla. Il était déjà 8 heures mais la jeune femme n'avait aucune envie de se lever… Pourtant, dans deux heures à peine, toute sa famille débarquerait chez elle et croyez-le ou non, deux heures c'était bien peu ! Il lui faudrait faire le ménage (et elle détestait ça !) sinon Mamie Molly allait encore la sermonner… Ses dossiers devraient être rangés convenablement sinon elle allait encore entendre sa mère se plaindre sur son niveau de responsabilité !

Soupirant, elle se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Règle numéro une, toujours vérifier son courrier dès le réveil ! Ce jour-là, sa boite aux lettres était pleine ! Elle prit toutes les enveloppes et les posa sur la table de la cuisine. Il y avait deux ou trois factures, qu'elle mit dans un coin sans même les regarder ainsi que plusieurs lettres de ses collègues qui lui souhaitent un joyeux anniversaire. En effet, nous étions le 10 juin, et cela faisait 24 ans qu'elle avait vu le jour, dans l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste.

Il y avait aussi une lettre de sa meilleure amie Alice et une de James. Dépliant d'abord celle de son cousin, elle commença à lire…

 _Salut Rosie,_

 _Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire ! Et dire que ça fait déjà 24 ans que t'existe ! J'me rappellerais toujours du jour de ta naissance, mon père était venu me chercher à la maternelle, en me disant que j'allai avoir une p'tite cousine… je dois avouer qu'a deux ans je n'avais pas trop compris :)_

 _Bref… Si je t'écris, c'est pour t'annoncer qu'Alyne et moi ne pourrons malheureusement pas venir pendant la journée… En fait, avec Alyne, nous avions décidé de confier les jumelles à sa mère, mais celle-ci doit se rendre à un enterrement. Du coup, on a transféré le voyage d'aujourd'hui a demain en prenant deux autres billets pour les petites. On aurait adore venir, je t'assure, surtout que tes nièces nous bassinent depuis une semaine avec « tata Rosie » ! Mais promis, demain, on se verra chez Mamie !_

 _Sinon, tout le monde va bien et j'espère que toi aussi :) D'après ce que m'a dit Al' tu as eu une promotion ? Bravo ma p'tite rousse préférée !_

 _Bon, je te laisse, tu dois être occupée… Encore joyeux anniversaire, on te fait un gros bisou !_

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _James._

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son cousin ne changerait jamais... Mais tout à coup, elle réalisa l'ampleur de cette lettre ! Pour la première fois en 24 ans, son cousin de serait pas là pour la serrer dans ses bras en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Elle renifla puis tacha de ses faire une raison : elle le verrait le lendemain, ce n'était pas si grave, non ?

Elle soupira alors. Depuis que James avait été mute en Irlande, on ne le voyait presque plus ! Il faut dire qu'avec le travail d'Alyne et leurs filles, les parents n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps…

Elle attrapa alors la lettre d'Alice, qui elle aussi se trouvait hors du territoire anglais…

 _Salut ma chérie !_

 _Joyeux anniversaire mon petit bisounours d'amour Mama, 24 ans ça se fête !_

 _Si tu savais comme je regrette de ne pas être la… M'enfin, promis, dès mon retour, on se fait une soirée entre filles !_

 _Mais bon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète ^.^ Tes cousins sont les meilleurs pour organiser une fête, j'suis sure que tu vas bien t'amuser…_

 _Sinon, je ne veux pas parler de choses qui fâchent mais il faut bien y venir. As-tu eu des nouvelles de_ _ **tu-sais-qui**_ _? Rose, sérieusement, il faut que tu lui parles…_

 _Bon peu importe, ce n'est pas le jour pour parler de ça ! Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérites_

 _Encore joyeux anniversaire,_

 _Jtm fort !_

Eclatant de rire, Rose posa la lettre de sa meilleure amie avec celle de James, se promettant d'y répondre le soir même ! Elle allait se rendre dans la salle de bain lorsqu'elle remarqua un paquet… Visiblement celui-ci venait d'être apporté par hibou… Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit mais avec précaution. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit une boite de chocolats français, qu'elle adorait particulièrement…

Immédiatement, son cœur se brisa. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui étaient au courant de son petit faible pour ses chocolats… Et une seule qui avait les moyens de s'en procurer.

« C'est pas vrai… dit-elle, la voix enrouée. C'est pas vrai… »

Elle remarqua alors le petit mot dessus et le détacha. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle le déplia.

 _Joyeux anniversaire._

C'était tout… Visiblement il avait décidé de faire bref.

Ses jambes commencèrent alors à trembler et elle dut prendre appui sur la table.

« J'crois que je vais aller me recoucher… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, les larmes coulant. Il ne lui fallait qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer, au diable sa mère et sa grand-mère, elle était majeur, elle avait le droit de garder son appartement dans l'état qu'elle voulait !

* * *

Alors, reviews ? Vous avez aimer ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent a J.K Rowling sauf **Alyne** qui appartient a **annabethfan15** qui a bien voulu me la preter ! Je vous encourage fortement a aller lire sa fic sur la next generation, elle est superbe ;-) **Alice** m'appartient aussi ^.^

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Hermione soupira puis se regarda dans le miroir. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Rose et il fallait que tout soit parfait, même sa tenue ! Pour l'occasion, elle avait ressorti une vieille robe rouge, mais qui avait toujours l'air comme neuf, qu'elle avait beaucoup aime porter après la naissance de Rose… Elle eut une expression attendrie. Les anniversaires de leurs enfants étaient tellement émouvants pour les parents… Dans son cas, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que 24 ans avaient passé depuis ce fameux jour à Ste Mangouste !

Apres avoir vérifié sa coiffure, la jeune femme descendit en bas ou l'attendait son mari. Hugo avait dit qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard…

Un sourire aux lèvres, Ron tendit le bras à sa femme et ils transplanèrent juste devant la maison de leur fille.

Hermione frappa. Pas de réponse. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle actionna la poignée de la porte mais elle était fermée.

Regardant son mari, elle haussa les épaules.

« Elle est peut-être en train de prendre sa douche ? hasarda-t-il.

\- Il est 10 heures, elle devrait être prête ! riposta Hermione.

\- Tu connais Rose… soupira Ron. On ne peut jamais savoir avec elle !

\- Bon on entre ! » décida Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura « Alohomora » tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et constatèrent avec surprise qu'elle était calme.

« C'est pas vrai ! explosa Hermione. Elle n'est même pas réveillée !

\- 'Mione calme-toi ! s'exclama Ron. Si elle dort encore c'est qu'elle a besoin de sommeil ! En plus, c'est son anniversaire donc lâche-la un peu !

Honteuse, celle-ci baissa la tête.

\- T'as raison… Bon on a plus qu'à tout préparer ! Si elle ne se réveille pas dans une demi-heure, faudra la réveiller…

\- Okay… approuva Ron.

\- Bon, je me charge du ménage et toi tu vas récupérer ses lettres. »

Il s'exécuta alors tandis que sa femme lançait plusieurs sorts ménagers un peu partout dans l'appartement de sa fille.

Une minute après, Ron revint, penaud.

« Je n'en vois aucune.

\- C'est impossible, Alice a dû lui écrire !

Tout en parlant, le couple était arrivé dans la cuisine. Se figeant, Hermione pâlit.

\- Quoi encore ? soupira son mari, qui était en face d'elle et ne voyait pas par conséquent ce qui avait choque sa femme.

\- Elle est réveillée… murmura Hermione. Elle a déjà fait un tri dans ses lettres ! Je peux même imaginer la scène : elle a d'abord vu les factures et les a jetées dans un coin. Puis elle a vu les gentils mots de ces collègues. Elle a aussi reçu deux lettres, regarde. Surement Alice et… Je ne sais pas.

D'un bond, Ron se retourna et pâlit à son tour. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les deux lettres, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. Il attrapa la première mais…

\- Ça ne va pas ! protesta Hermione. Non mais, oh, lire les lettres de ta fille, t'es pas bien ?

\- Il faut bien savoir ce qui lui arrive !

Il déplia la lettre d'Alice et la lut rapidement. Attrapant la deuxième, il annonça :

\- Elle vient de James.

Apres un moment, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Il ne peut pas venir mais ce n'est quand même pas ça qui l'a mise dans cet état !

\- Dans quel état ? s'exaspéra Hermione. On ne la même pas encore vu !

\- Je connais ma fille ! Si elle s'est levé ce n'est pas pour aller se rendormir sans aucune raisons, surtout le jour de son anniversaire ! »

Bien forcée d'admettre qu'il avait raison, Hermione hocha la tête.

« Okay… Je vais envoyer une lettre à tout le monde pour retarder la fête. Va la voir, j'arrive… » soupira-t-elle.

Ron se dirigea alors vers l'unique chambre du petit appartement et poussa doucement la porte. Il vit alors un spectacle qui lui souleva le cœur et dut résister pour ne pas aller prendre dans ses bras sa fille, qui était en larme.

Il marcha doucement jusqu'au lit, s'assit dessus et retira la couverture de sur Rose. Immédiatement, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes après, Hermione entrait dans la pièce. Un sourire attendri apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit la fille et le père dans les bras de l'un et l'autre mais elle déchanta vite. Elle avait aperçu des larmes sur les joues de sa petite Rosie.

« Rose ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Maman… murmura-t-elle, le corps secouer de sanglots.

\- Rosie ! cria-t-elle de nouveau. Rosie, que se passe-t-il, par Morgane ?

\- Je… je… »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase et commença à pleurer de plus belle.

Deux secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Albus apparut.

« Merde ! jura-t-il, en voyant sa cousine en larmes. Tatie, Oncle Ron, vous pouvez me laisser avec elle ?

\- Al ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- J'ai reçu ton hibou. Je me disais bien que quelque chose n'était pas normal…

\- Ron, allons-y.

Les parents sortirent alors de la chambre tandis qu'Albus s'avançait vers Rose.

\- Ne t'avise même pas de me mentir ! menaça-t-il. J'ai très bien vu les chocolats !

La jeune femme pâlit.

\- Putain, ça fait six ans et je n'arrive toujours pas… pleura Rose.

Soupirant, son cousin la prit dans ses bras et commença à la bercer.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…

\- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ?! ragea-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'il t'était indispensable, dit simplement Albus. Et je crois qu'il l'est toujours…

\- Il a suffi d'une boite de chocolat et… et je suis retombée dans la dépression !

\- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels chocolats, en même temps… dit Albus, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais même ! s'agaça sa cousine.

\- Rose… commença le jeune homme, avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable. Pendant longtemps, Scorpius a fait partie de toi, et au sens propre du terme ! Il était adorable, presque parfait ! C'est bien à cause de ça que ton subconscient n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi c'est terminé…

Secouant la tête, Rose dit :

\- On reprendra cette conversation plus tard. »

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 !

Disclaimer : Je rappelle qu' **Alyne** appartient a **annabethfan** et qu'elle me l'a gentiment pretee :') Je vous invite a aller lire sa fic sur la next generation (en 2 tomes) qui est juste parfait ^.^

Sinon **Alice** m'appartient !

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Rose mit alors gentiment son cousin dehors et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Une demi-heure après, elle s'était brossée les dents et avait pris sa douche. Ce fut donc en peignoir qu'elle retourna a sa chambre, ou l'attendaient ses cousines.

« Lily ? Roxanne ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

\- On est venu t'aider ! s'exclama joyeusement la cadette des Potter.

Mais rien qu'à son regard, Rose pouvait voir que sa cousine n'était pas dupe.

\- Tu comptais mettre quoi ? poursuivit-elle.

Rose marcha jusqu'à son armoire et en sortit une magnifique robe bleu pale. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux et avait deux fines bretelles. De plus, elle était très simple. En somme, parfaite pour la journée !

\- Elle est magnifique ! s'extasia Lily. Tu l'as acheté ou ?

\- Body & Soul tu connais ? se moqua Rose. Ils l'ont en vert en plus, ça irait bien avec tes yeux !

\- Le monde moldu… grimaça Roxanne.

En effet, la jeune femme, bien qu'elle n'avait rien contre les moldus, n'était vraiment pas habituée à se promener dans leur monde.

\- Il n'y a pas de monde moldu ! la corrigea Lily. Nous vivons dans le même monde, mais chacun de son côté ! On devrait vraiment t'emmener dans nos séances shopping, un de ces jours…

\- Mouais… »

Tout en bavardant, Rose se préparait et 15 minutes après, elle était habillée, coiffée et maquillée.

Les trois filles sortirent alors de la chambre de Rose et marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'au salon.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! s'écrièrent tous les Weasley et les Potter, qui étaient arrivés entre temps.

\- Waw… Merci ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Elle prit alors dans ses bras tous les membres de sa famille, un par un, murmurant au passage dans l'oreille de ses parents que les explications seraient pour plus tard.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o 4 heures plus tard o.O.o.O.o.O.o

« Il est temps d'ouvrir tes cadeaux ! s'exclama Hermione, toute joyeuse.

\- Hors de question ! refusa Rose.

\- Comment ça ? balbutia Molly, plus que surprise.

\- Je les ouvrirai demain, lorsque James sera là ! expliqua-t-elle.

Evidemment, Hugo avait tout compris et il lui jeta un regard agacer. Elle lui envoya un regard noir comme réponse.

Furieux, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena dans la cuisine.

\- A quoi tu joues ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi… fausse ! Ça se voit que tu ne vas pas bien, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te connais, tu n'es pas du genre à prétendre que tout va bien si ce n'est pas le cas ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe, je peux t'aider !

\- Personne ne peut m'aider pour ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Hugo, ça ne te concerne pas !

\- Tu te drogues ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mais t'es pas bien ?!

La gifle partit toute seule.

\- Hugo, ça fait 6 ans que tu as arrête de te préoccuper de moi, continue je t'en prie ! Maintenant, je te demanderai de sortir de ma cuisine et d'aller faire la fête comme si de rien n'était parce qu'on sait tous les deux que tu t'en fous de moi !

Cette fois, ce fut lui que gifla sa sœur.

\- Tu vas arrêter tes bêtises, oui ? Ça fait 8 ans que tu es sortie de ma vie, sans même me demander mon avis ! Ne viens pas te plaindre, maintenant !

\- Je suis sortie de ta vie parce que tu me l'as demandé !

\- Je n'ai jamais…

\- Ah oui ? Et cette fameuse soirée, au Ministère ?

Le jeune homme allait répliquer mais il se figea. Elle avait entièrement raison, une fois de plus…

/ Flash-back \\\

Rose était complètement paniquée ! Elle avait vu son frère ingurgiter plusieurs vers d'alcool et récemment, il avait disparu de la circulation. Ayant peur qu'il fasse une bêtise, elle se mit à le chercher dans toute la foule.

Tout à coup, elle l'aperçut dans les bras de Melissa Messon, une petite garce qui avait un an de moins qu'elle, donc un an de plus que son frère.

Furieuse, elle s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées.

« Hugo je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Je… hic ! suis… hic ! occupé… hic !

\- T'es surtout saoul oui ! Allez viens, on rentre…

\- Non… hic ! Pas envie… hic !

\- Hugo on _rentre_ que ça te plaise ou non ! T'es sous ma responsabilité ce soir, hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état avec _elle_.

\- T'as un problème avec moi Weasley ? minauda Messon.

\- Et pas qu'un, crois-moi ! répliqua-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Parle pas… hic ! comme ça à… hic ! ma copine… hic !

\- Ta copine ? Laisse-moi rire ! Allez viens maintenant ! »

La jeune Weasley commençait sérieusement à être exaspérée. Elle attrapa son frère par le bras et le ramena près des autres Weasley. A la vue d'Hugo, James fronça les sourcils et annonça qu'il le ramenait. Un par un, ils transplanèrent tous chez Rose.

Arrive là-bas, James se dirigea directement vers le placard a pharmacie et sortit une potion anti gueule-de-bois. Il la fit avaler a Hugo et celui-ci fila vomir dans la salle de bain.

Il se secoua la tête et revint vers ses cousins. Il fronça alors les sourcils et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Tu m'as ridiculisé devant Melissa !

\- Tu devrais me remercier ! s'exclama Rose, vexée.

\- Te remercier ? Mais de quoi ? Pour une fois que j'avais une touche avec une fille !

\- Elle ne t'aime pas !

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Elle veut juste se venger de moi !

\- En même temps, t'as vu comment tu la traites ?

\- Pardon ? fulmina Rose, rouge de colère. C'est une petite garce, tu m'entends ! Tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais, elle veut juste me faire enrager après que je lui aie réglé son compte !

\- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas m'aimer ?

\- Elle un copain, sombre idiot !

Il se tut et rougit.

\- Tu vois ? Tu devrais te renseigner sur ton entourage, tu ne sais vraiment pas choisir tes amis !

\- Parce que tu sais le faire, toi, peut-être ?

\- Evidemment ! répliqua-t-elle, vexée.

\- Je ne crois pas que s'entourer d'un Malefoy, d'une Parkinson et d'un Zabini soit une bonne idée !

\- Je me passerai de ton avis !

\- Moi aussi !

\- C'est diffèrent, j'essaye juste de te protéger ! cria Rose.

\- Moi aussi ! Ce sont des enfants de mangemort !

Rose serra les poings.

\- Ces querelles entre nos parents ne nous regardent pas !

\- Dans ce cas, tes querelles avec Melissa ne me regardent pas non plus !

Rose ouvrit la bouche, hébétée.

\- Elle est jolie ! On aurait passé la soirée à s'embrasser et ça n'aurait pas été plus loin ! qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

\- NON MAIS JE REVE ! hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Elle a un copain, quel genre de mec es-tu ?! Ou sont passées les valeurs que nous ont inculques les parents ?

\- Je pourrais te dire la même chose ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu fréquentes un mangemort ? _Intimement_ ?

Rose rougit à cette évocation mais sa colère dissipa vite sa gêne.

\- SCORPIUS N'EST PAS SON PERE !

Les larmes commencèrent alors à couler sur son visage.

\- Je veux juste t'aider, merde !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! rétorqua froidement Hugo. Occupe-toi de tes oignons pour une fois !

\- Bien ! »

Furieuse, elle tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

/ Fin du Flash-Back \\\

\- Je… balbutia Hugo, décontenancé.

\- Vas-t-en ! _Maintenant_ ! cria Rose.

Capitulant, il baissa la tête et transplana immédiatement.

* * *

Alors ? Vous vous attendiez pas a ca hein ? ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Rose inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se disputer ainsi avec son frère, et encore plus le jour de son anniversaire !

Elle retourna dans le salon ou Albus et Lily l'attendaient de pied ferme.

« Toi, tu vas nous faire le plaisir de nous suivre ! s'exclama Albus, d'un ton catégorique.

\- Al' s'il te plait… soupira Rose. Je viens de me disputer avec Hugo, je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous aussi.

\- Elle a raison, fit Lily. Nous n'allons pas forcement nous disputer mais… il vaut mieux attendre la fin de la fête.

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer Lily mais ça ne te regarde pas, dit Rose, gênée.

\- Mais… s'exclama celle-ci, la mine déconfite.

\- Lily, Albus est au courant de _tout_ ! C'est déjà assez gênant, je préfèrerais que…

Tout à coup, elle s'interrompit. Elle se mit à penser au soutien sans faille que sa cousine lui avait donné pendant et après sa relation avec Scorpius.

\- Finalement, peut-être que tu devrais être au courant.

Lily hocha la tête, une lueur reconnaissante au fond du regard.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je fais ça par curiosité… dit-elle finalement. Je fais ça parce qu'après tout ce temps de complicité et d'amitié entre nous, je veux pouvoir te soutenir en comprenant ce qui se passe.

\- Je sais Liloune ! rit Rose. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ça te pesait, à toi aussi…

\- M'appelle pas comme ça ! » protesta la jeune fille.

Malheureusement pour Rose, et heureusement pour Albus et Lily, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, car une heure après, tout le monde rentrait chez soi. Et des que Louis franchit la porte du hall, Albus n'attendit pas une minute de plus et d'un regard lourd de sens indiqua le salon a Rose. Les deux cousins s'installèrent alors tandis que Lily apportait du thé.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait long… soupira-t-elle.

\- Et tu as bien fait, dit sa cousine d'une voix lasse.

\- Rose… Ecoute ça ne sert à rien de retarder encore plus le moment fatal donc tu lui racontes ou je le fais ? demanda Albus d'une voix sincèrement peinée.

\- Je ne suis pas complètement irrécupérable tu sais ! rétorqua-t-elle. Eh bien, tu vois, Lily, avec Scorpius ca a toujours été du sérieux. Je ne sais pas… Mais dès qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, c'était évident pour moi, on était fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est en gardant ça à l'esprit que j'ai pu surmonter ces trois ans de disputes avec mon père, avec ses amis… Avec toi. Lorsqu'on est sorti de Poudlard, tu le connais, il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui. En effet monsieur voulait son indépendance et tu connais ses parents, ils étaient prêts à le lui accorder. Sauf que moi, je n'étais pas prête de quitter mon cocon tout de suite. J'ai alors refusé bien que j'avoue que je passais plus de temps dans son appartement que chez mes parents. Finalement, alors qu'on commençait tous les deux nos études, j'ai décidé de prendre un appart pour moi… Il m'a fait une scène.

Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir.

\- On ne s'est plus parlé pendant deux semaines… Puis il est revenu vers moi et s'est excusé, le cœur sur la main. Lily franchement, tu pourrais résister à un beau blond qui s'excuse en t'invitant au restaurant le plus cher que tu connaisse avec qu'un bouquet de rose rouge et blanche dans la main ? Sans oublier les chocolats… Merlin ces chocolats ! Je crois que toute notre histoire a tourné autour d'eux !

Albus lâcha un petit rire.

\- Sans oublier la nuit mouvementée que…

\- La ferme ! coupa Rose. Ne. Me. Reparle. Plus. Jamais. De. Cette. Nuit.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Lily. Je veux savoir moi !

\- Je vais te raconter ma petite Lily… s'exclama Albus.

\- Oh Merlin… gémit Rose, en se cachant le visage.

 **/ Flash-back \\\**

 **Rose se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Scorpius. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée… Décidemment, ce garçon était un ange… tout à coup, celui-ci la retourna délicatement vers lui et se mit à l'embrasser, avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Sans plus attendre, Rose répondit au baiser et rapidement, il ne leur resta plus que leurs sous-vêtements sur le corps.**

 **Alors que le jeune Malefoy dégrafait le soutien-gorge de sa belle, le couple entendit un bruit suspect dans la cuisine. Scorpius bondit hors du lit, passa un jean sur son boxer et attrapa sa baguette tandis que Rose enfilait tant bien que de mal la robe qu'elle portait avant. Attrapant aussi sa baguette, ils s'avancèrent doucement jusqu'à la cuisine, tous les sens aux aguets.**

 **Arrivés dans la cuisine, les deux tourtereaux se jetèrent un regard déterminé puis Scorpius alluma la lumière. Rose serrait très fort sa baguette, se préparant mentalement à bombarder l'intrus de toutes sortes de sorts. Sauf qu'elle n'en n'eut pas le temps… Le cri du mystérieux cambrioleur n'était autre que le cri de Dylan Zabini, le meilleur ami de Scorpius.**

 **« Dylan ! s'exclama Scorpius, ahuri.**

 **\- Zabini ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? cria Rose, mortifiée.**

 **\- Rose ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Vous n'êtes pas censés être fâchés vous ?**

 **\- Sauf que, triple idiot, c'était justement ce soir que je devais m'excuser !**

 **\- Oh.**

 **Il rougit alors, comprenant qu'il avait surement interrompu le couple.**

 **\- Je crois que je vais y aller… Ciao !**

 **Cependant, Rose comptait avoir un minimum d'explications et elle attrapa immédiatement la manche de la robe de Dylan, pointant sa baguette sur lui.**

 **\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse Zabini. Tu m'as déjà vue en colère, il est préférable pour toi que ça ne se reproduise pas.**

 **Il soupira alors.**

 **\- Disons que ça se pourrait que ça fasse quelques semaines que je vois une fille… Et que je déjeune avec elle demain. Du moins, qu'elle déjeune chez moi demain. Il se pourrait aussi que ce déjeuner soit prévu depuis une semaine mais qu'ayant passé toute la semaine, justement, à écouter ton chéri chercher mille et une idées pour se faire pardonner, j'ai oublié ce déjeuner. Du coup, il se pourrait que je n'aie rien dans mon frigo.**

 **Un silence prit place.**

 **\- Et que tu aies décides de venir te servir chez moi ? rit Scorpius.**

 **Quant à Rose, un sourire mesquin apparut sur son visage.**

 **\- Qui est cette fille, Zabini ?**

 **\- Ca ne te concerne pas Weasley ! rétorqua-t-il, faisant mine d'être offusqué.**

 **\- Dylan, je suis une fille. Une fille qui n'a pas entendu de ragots depuis plus d'une semaine. Une fille qui passait un bon moment en couple. Couple que tu as interrompu. Donc je pense avoir gagné le droit de savoir, qui par Merlin, mérite assez d'attention pour que tu viennes cambrioler le frigo de ton meilleur ami à deux heures du matin !**

 **Le concerné soupira encore une fois.**

 **\- Une fille du boulot… répondit-il, essayant de rester évasif.**

 **\- Moui… Bon je vais me contenter de ca pour ce soir. »**

 **/ Fin du Flash-back \\\**

\- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Lily, se retenant pour ne pas rire.

\- Yep ! acquiesça Albus.

\- Bref…

Rose jeta un regard d'avertissement à Albus.

\- Tu me parlais des chocolats ? l'encouragea Lily.

\- Ce sont des chocolats français… C'est Scorpius qui me les a faits découvrir, en me les offrant pour la Saint Valentin, lorsqu'on avait quinze ans. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'eux… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais personne n'a jamais su que j'aimais ces chocolats… Je crois que je voulais que ça reste entre nous, comme un lien, tu vois ? Du coup, c'est effectivement devenu un truc à nous. Il me les offrait à chaque occasion et…

Tout à coup, sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et elle fondit en larmes.

\- Et elle en a reçu ce matin » termina Albus.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent sous le choc. C'était une blague pas vrai ?


End file.
